Craziness Of My Mind
by Account No Longer Alive
Summary: A crazy, unknown area of my mind where drabbles to LONG one shots or more of many many different fandoms are put to please challenges or requests or just my own weird mind. Enter at your own risk but remember to enjoy. Many warnings as this is a no hold bars area.
1. The Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Gundam Wing /AC or Harry Potter, I make no money from writing these stories.**

 **Challenges: The Leap Year Challenge, If You Dare Continued, The Anime/Manga Mega Prompt Challenge.**

 **Prompts: Start a Drabble Collection, Witch Hunt, 'If you know what you are doing'.**

 **The Babysitter**

Wufei just didn't know what to do; he felt like pulling out his hair, he was a scholar not a babysitter. He looked at the screaming children running around causing chaos and mischief, what was he to do? He had a feeling that the mother would not take kindly if he pulled out his gun, which just might make him the object of a witch hunt.

Suddenly a small tugging sensation on the bottom of his shirt causing Wufei's anger that was already wearing thin to finally snap.

"What?" Wufei snapped out angrily, by this point his temper was wearing VERY thin. "Do not even say 'If you know what you are doing' or else!"

Instated of flinching or bursting out into tears like Wufei expected the child to do they pointed over to where a very tired and exhausted man was currently walking over to the TV, to Wufei it looked as if the man had not slept for two weeks.

"Mr. Potter will put a stop to this, he always does," the child said softly causing Wufei to give the tired man a pointed look.

Wufei raised one thin eyebrow and looked at this 'Mr. Potter'. Personally Wufei could not see how this man who looked sickly and that a light breeze would knock him over and who had not slept for two weeks could deal with anything but a bed and sleeping.

'What can he possible do' Wufei thought angrily as he glared at 'Mr. Potter' 'I am fully trained and I am finding it hard, I bet he'll end up going insane, I better step n before anything happens to him.'

However much to Wufei's shock and dismay Mr. Potter ignored everyone else and walked over to the tv. Upon seeing this a wave of quiet washed over the room and everyone's eyes landed on Mr. Potter, Wufei gave a small thankful look to Mr. Potter as he could finally hear himself think and hear the big brass drum banging in his head.

Suddenly the silence was broken as the TV came on showing a popular children's movie. Crying out in happiness the children ran to watch it, it took a few minutes but once everyone was settled there was no noise, just happy children watching the TV.

Wufei looked in shock at Mr. Potter was he simply ignored everyone else and walked back upstairs, much to Wufei's horror and amusement Mr. Potter was still asleep, he had sorted the children out while sleep walking!

"What the hell just happened?" Wufei asked outloud as he watched Mr. Potter going back upstairs to bed.

 **End of One Shot.**


	2. Twists Of The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own or have any rights to Gundam Wing /AC or Harry Potter, I make no money from writing these stories.**

 **Challenges: The Leap Year Challenge, If You Dare Continued, The Anime/Manga Mega Prompt Challenge, The Restriction Challenge.**

 **Prompts: Nothing relationship based in an angst fic, Write in the adventure, action and/or drama genre, Freedom, One Shot over 1,500 Words,**

 **Twist Of The Final Battle**

Screams echoed around him as petrified emerald green eyes stared at the horrific scene before him, blood came flowing down from all areas of the muggle street as corpses of muggles all ages lay unmoving in the middle of the road, the sound of heart breaking screams of children screaming for their parents came to his ears. The sun hung low in the sky bathing the street in a deadly red light that was once welcoming and warm but was now turning the whole street bright red with the help of the blood dripping from all corners of the area. Evil gleeful laugher rushed through the pain filled noise like a hot knife through butter, taking a deep breath his right hand found its way towards his back pocket where he kept his wand, pulling it out he took no care of the muggles that ran around him blindlessly as he pointed his wand at the owner of the laughter. A strong wind carrying untold power blew through him causing his messy raven hair to become windswept and his worn holey black robe to blow behind him.

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled out in pure anger as he gave the Dark Lord a deadly glare.

"Potter!" Voldemort cried out with a gleeful tone to his snake like voice, "It's so good to see you again! I see that you've notice my little...redecorating of your street I've done?"

"You monster!" Harry yelled out as he slowly made his way towards Voldemort with his wand firmly pointed at Voldemort, "You murder! You killer! You have no heart!"

"I know," Voldemort replied with a deadly grin at the angry youth before him, "But don't blame me Potter, blame it on the people lying on the ground dead for not becoming my followers or being born a muggle or squibs!"

The Death Eater's shared a dark look with each other as they eyed the powerful looking man walking towards their Lord, with an unspoken collective agreement every single Death Eater took a step backwards to allow Harry access towards their Lord. On the other side of the muggle street wizards and witches along with a few muggles gathered together in preparation to assist Harry in his final battle.

"It ends here...Tom," Harry shouted out, a deadly smirk appeared on his face as the angry cry from Voldemort's lips came to his ears, "It's just you and I, give in or die. I will not allow you to harm another person ever again."

"Big words for you Potter," Voldemort sneered out as he roughly kicked the corpse of a muggle male to the side with his shoe, "So you want to play with the big boys huh? Do you think you can manage to keep up?"

"Oh no Tom, I don't 'think' I can manage to keep up," Harry replied as he felt his magic gathering inside him for the battle, "I know I can keep up with you, after all you are just a weak old man with a fear of death, or have you forgotten that?"

An angry cry came from Voldemort's lips as he pulled out his wand and pale bony fingers pointed it in Harry's direction, "It seems that you've learnt how to talk big and you've learnt a few new spells but so what? In the end I will win!"

"And that is where your downfall is Tommy-boy," Harry replied with a smirk on his face, "You are too full of yourself...I bet I can kill you and fulfil the prophesy and only cast one single little stunning spell."

A snort came from Voldemort's lips as he sent Harry a dry look through Harry took no notice of it as he carefully glanced at the muggle carefully and quietly inching closer and closer to Voldemort's back with a powerful looking muggle gun in his hands. A pair of bright lavender eyes connected with Harry's own emerald eyes causing a thousand and one words to pass between them in the space of a nanosecond.

"You think you can kill me, the strongest Dark Lord ever to live, with a tiny little stunning spell?" Voldemort asked with a sneer as he glared down at Harry as if he was nothing more than dirt beneath his shoe, "Potter how many 'wonderful' times have I been the cause for your head to hit the wall again?"

"The prophesy said I had a power you did not know about Tom, the prophesy said that I would be your downfall, the prophesy said that we could not live while the other survived but it said nothing about Me being the one to kill you," Harry replied with a deadly smirk on his face, "Good bye Voldie, I wish I could of say it has been a pleasure but it hasn't...STUPEFY!"

A loud scream of anger and shock tore out of Voldemort's mouth as the red light hit him, a dark look passed over his eyes as Voldemort found himself unable to move and he was at the mercy of gravity. With a dark scaving glare at his nemesis he allowed himself to fall backwards while gathering his magic to realise him from the powerful stunning spell. Through as Voldemort felt himself beginning to fall backwards his evil red eyes widened slightly as he felt a muggle gun being pressed against his back.

The last thing Voldemort heard was the sound of a trigger being pulled before the world exploded into a world of short lived terrible pain before welcoming yet terrifying darkness consumed him.

A Thousand pairs of eyes glued themselves to the now dead Dark Lord's form as he felt lifelessly on top of the smirking lavender eyed boy behind him. Deadly shocked silence rang through the street as the boy pushed Voldemort off of him and threw him to the ground. Feeling the eyes upon him the lavender eyed boy gave a cheeky grin that screamed out 'prankster' before turning and carefully nudged Voldemort's dead body with his shoe.

"Yup," the lavender eyed boy whistled out with a strong American accent, "The Evil Snake Lord Dude is good and properly dead this time."

"You are lying you filthy muggle!" Bellatrix screamed out angrily, "The Dark Lord would of never die like this! Just wait all you prophetic muggles and muggle lovers for a few more minutes and then you will see the power of the Dark Lord!"

"I take it that you are talking about those Hox-thingies?" the lavender eyed male asked as he moved his knee length chestnut braided hair out of the way, "Because if you are then they won't work, let me tell you that your Dark Lord missed out one little tiny thing when he was researching them."

"He would not! He would never make a mistake!" Bellatrix screeched out angrily causing a number of people to flinch as her voice hit an ear shattering octive, "The Dark Lord is perfect in every way!"

"You woman have been watching way too much Marry Poppins," the male replied gaining a mixture of snickers and disapproving looks for his words, "To put it bluntly the seven soul thingies of your 'precious' Dark Lord is for some stupid reason only protected against magic and well...if a none magical person comes along well...I guess your old Dark Lord didn't think muggles' could be dangerous so he never put into place the second half of the protection."

Harry watched silently at the byplay between the muggle and Bellatrix, his tired emerald green eyes washed over the sea of unsure yet angry Death Eaters before turning to the other group of wizards, witches and muggles only to let out a low sigh as he felt a headache slowly building up in his head just above his eyes.

'That's it, I've defeated Voldemort and I've done my job' Harry thought bitterly as he looked down to the ring on his finger that held a hidden Portkey, 'If they want to start another war between themselves, if they want to round up the rest of the Death Eaters and act like fools then so be it but they can count me out.'

Without a backwards look Harry placed two fingers on his Ring-Portkey, twisted it anti-clock wise and spoke the password, wereleopard, to activate his Portkey. As he felt the familiar pulling on his navel screams of shock and horror came to his ears, the last thing Harry saw as he disappeared was a shocked and appalled looking pureblood witch being talked to like an equal by a muggle.

'It looks like there is change on the horizon for the Wizarding community of England' Harry thought as he allowed his Portkey to transport him the great distance to his destination 'I wish I could be a fly on the wall...but this is for the best, I've done my job...I'm not going to be pulled into another stupid war.'

Keeping his arms tucked closely to his body Harry waited a few more moments for the feeling of the Portkey to begin to slow down before he carefully bent his legs. As he felt his trainer covered feet land on solid ground Harry stumbled for his first few steps before righting himself again. As he looked around his new location a pleased smile appeared on his face, he had managed to get away from England AND not fall over when he had landed.

 **End of One Shot.**


	3. A Promise In Abuse

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own or have any rights to Pokemon, I make no money from writing these stories.**

 **Challenges: The Leap Year Challenge, If You Dare Continued, The Pokemon Mega Prompt Challenge.**

 **Prompts: Write a fic exploring the term 'abuse', Night, Angst Genre.**

 **A Promise In Abuse**

Pain washed though Ash's heart as he curled up in a tight ball under his covers in his bed, tears slid freely down his face as he did his best to ignore the disgusting sounds coming from the next room. As sleep escaped him Ash tried to allow his mind to wander, to take him away from just a place which was full of nothing but pain and suffering. Though he was trapped here until his tenth birthday, as soon as the clock struck midnight it would be his tenth birthday and even if it was the middle of the night Ash was going to run as fast as he could out of this hellhole and up to Professor Oak's lab. To him it did not matter if it was the middle of the night or not, he just had to get out from this house.

'I wish dad never returned' Ash thought sadly as a loud crash came from the other room followed by his mother's scream 'Everything was so much better without him, I wish he never found us...he only found us again cause he wanted mum's money.'

As a loud scream came from his mother's lips Ash screwed his eyes shut tight and wrapped his blanket around his small body as he did his best to drown out the sounds that brought so much pain to Ash. As time passed Ash allowed his mind to slowly travel into day dreamland while keeping out an ear for the sound of his father approaching.

'Maybe I should chose Charmander, he would be good with making fires and keeping warm though Squirtle is a good choice too as you will always have water with you' Ash thought as a frown appeared on his face 'But then again Bulbasaur can help me find new Pokémon if I teach it sweet scent...this is going to be a hard choice to make.'

As if caught up in a whirlwind Ash never noticed how fast time flew by while he was lost in his thoughts or how the screams and shouts from the other side of his bedroom door quietened. So lost in thought Ash almost did not hear the sound of his old worn bedside clock beeping as it told him it was midnight, he was now ten years old.

'I do not want to leave mum behind but I do not want to break my promise to her either...I promised that as soon as I can leave on my Pokémon journey I will go even if that means leaving her behind' Ash thought sadly as he wiped his tears away 'But I promised mum and I am going to keep my promise! I'm not only going to become a Pokémon master but I am also going to find us both a safe place to live.'

 **End of One Shot.**


End file.
